King of the Pit
by Astroman1000
Summary: Not even two months after the defeat of Gaia Percy Jackson finds himself descending into Tartarus once again, only this time he's alone, and there's no coming back. Accused of murder and left to die Percy is approached by Tartarus himself and given a power beyond anything that he could ever imagine.
1. A Proposition

**AN: I don't know if I should be starting another story… To be quite honest I have my hands full with two others already and Goku the Gamer will always take first priority, people that might like this will probably feel robbed that i'm not updating that quickly… Not to mention I'm starting this from my iPad since my Mac committed seppuku. Ah well the heart wants what the heart wants.**

 **This story came from two things, the first being a pretty good story called Confused by Time by dragonswoe and the second being a story I honestly can't remember much about besides the fact that Percy ends up in Tartarus and gets the power to take upon the forms and powers of the monsters he defeats and he ends up in a gladiator pit thing… I think. Anyway I went into Confused by Time thinking it was going to be about an Evil Percy who like kills his friends when they come to save him. Seeing as that was not the case I wanted a story in which it was. Not finding one that satisfied that itch and remembering how good the other one was, which I know is old and abandoned, I said to myself, "Hey, you've finally decided to write, why not do this?" And I was like "Yeah, YEAH!" So here we are.**

 **This might end up being a harem full of OCs, so I'm sorry ahead of time. On the other hand there is absolutely zero planning for this story and as such it can go literally anywhere. Without further ado, King of the Pit.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I make profit off of the PJO or HOO series. Please support the official releases.**

~KOTP~

Chapter 1: A Proposition

The ride up the elevator to the 600th floor was an uncomfortably quiet one. Just an hour ago Percy's girlfriend Annabeth had announced that they were needed in Olympus for an emergency meeting. Percy was ready to cry, it hadn't been two months since they had defeated Gaia, he and Annabeth had moved in together a week ago, he just started at Taco Bell yesterday! He didn't need some apocalyptic bullshit ruining the good thing he had going! But he knew there was no way he could live through ignoring an emergency summons from the gods, forget about what his Wise Girl would do to him. So with childish complaining and heavily dragged feet Percy got into his '02 Ford Focus and headed to the Empire State Building.

Percy knew something was wrong when every time he tried to start a conversation with his girlfriend she either ignored him or was so blunt in her reply that she left no opening to continue the conversation. It was rude, kind of hurtful, and downright weird for Annabeth to be doing for what seemed to be no reason. Sure she could be nervous about the meeting, but honestly she seemed more angry than anything. For the rest of the slow ride, oh the pains of midday traffic, Percy desperately searched his memories memories for anything that would explain Annabeth's cold demeanor, but for the life of him he couldn't remember a thing.

He couldn't say he was a perfect boyfriend, but he loved his Wise Girl with all of his heart. Everyday he tried to treat her like the queen she deserved to be treated as. Since she was currently attending college at Columbia University to get her masters in architecture he always made her breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He wasn't doing anything at the moment so he got a job so that he could bring her out on more dinner dates and buy her jewelry. Sure he bought himself video games and other knick-knacks, but his earnings went mostly to her and their future. So he gave up, maybe she was just in a bad mood over something one of her classmates or professors did, beside, she clearly wasn't in a talking mood so he had chosen to talk to her about after the meeting.

So there they were in the elevator, 'Gods I hope this ends soon, I'm going to drown in all this silence!' were the desperate thoughts of one Perseus Jackson. To his great relief the telltale ding of an elevator arriving at its destination occurred a moment later. 'Haha, thanks pops.' Smiling a bit at his silly thoughts Percy saunters out of the elevator with Annabeth in tow, only to be greeted by a relatively desolate Olympus. The city was as beautiful as always being colored predominantly by gold and marble and in the ancient Grecian style, but unlike Percy's previous visits there were no gods going about their daily lives. He reasoned that the emergency might be huge, on a scale grander than even Gaia was, which was a disturbing thought.

As he had pondered upon his situation he and his girlfriend had arrived at the grand entrance to the throne room. The doors were shut, which felt a bit odd as the gods seemed to be expecting them, but they opened easily enough to Percy's push. Unlike what he had been expecting the throne room wasn't stuffed full of gods, the only ones there were the fourteen main gods (the twelve and Hades and Persephone). They seems to have been bickering over something but had stopped when they saw Percy enter.

"Hoho, don't stop on account of little ol' me now. What's the emergency?" Ignoring the heavy atmosphere as was typical Percy failed in lightening the mood. If anything it grew heavier, a sort of cold tightness seemed to clutch at Percy's throat. Something was wrong, very wrong. Looking towards his father in whom he trusts with all of his heart he voiced the obvious question.

"Dad, what wro-?" He was cut off quite harshly by his father.

"Do not speak boy! You've been summoned to stand accused of murder!"

Completely stunned by his father's words Percy barely sputtered out, "Wha, wha?"

Sneering at his "son's" flustered appearance Poseidon spoke once again. "Do not play dumb, we know of your heinous murders, you might as well fess up now. Perhaps we may bestow a lighter sentence." The end of his speech actually sounded like a honest suggestion.

Not one to abide by while being falsely accused Percy answered immediately. "The fuck? No! I haven't killed anyone!"

Hearing his response Zeus finally spoke up. "Don't pay with us boy! Over the course of the last week almost fifty demigods have been murdered... by drowning. We know it was murder by the fact that all of the bodies were found large distances from any body of water and without any signs of struggle."

Confused as to why he hadn't heard of this sooner and disturbed that things genuinely pointed towards him Percy answered with his defense. "Well that's nice and all, but it doesn't mean it was me! Tons of gods and monsters can manipulate water well enough to drown someone without being near a river or the ocean! How can it only be me when there are tons of gods capable of doing that exact thing? There's no way that you guys can keep tabs on-" To his great frustration he was cut off once again, this time , surprisingly, by an irate Artemis.

"Don't be ridiculous! All minor gods that live on Olympus are kept very well track of especially since most never leave! And the biggest thing pointing toward you is the lack of struggle. Not a single one of those poor, dead children struggled even as they drowned. Clearly the murder had to be carried out by someone they trust and you Perseus are trusted universally by basically every demigod out there." She had calmed a bit by the end of her tirade, but her anger was clearly bubbling just beneath the surface.

"I, uh, but, I don't have the time to kill all those people I have a job! And I take care of Annabeth and the apartment!" Looking at his beloved desperate to find some sort of support he was only met with a cold glare that spoke of anger and betrayal.

"Well since I've been at school I can't confirm any alibi you might have, not to mention the killings started when we moved in together. I'm sure you've been planning to use me as your alibi all along! The final nail in the coffin though was your murder of one of my sisters last night. You might have claimed to be going to get take-out, but I knew you were taking too long. If only I had known then what I know now…"

Percy was lost. He felt as though the whole world was crumbling around him and no matter where he looked there wasn't a ledge to save him. He desperately looked around the room, hoping to find compassion, sympathy, doubt, anything in the eyes of the gods! He was only ever met with cold indifference and several harsh glares; clearly these gods had lost children. Even Hestia greeted him with a deep frown and watery eyes, her expression and demeanor practically screamed, "How? How can you betray us, your family, like that! After all of the good you've done? How!"

He looked away in shame, though he knew he hadn't done a thing clearly the gods thought otherwise. Quite unfairly all the evidence pointed directly to him and to be honest not many of the water gods had his level of power even if they shape-shifted into his form it would take some time to kill somebody, doubly long for a demigod. Even his Wise Girl doubted him. Percy knew he was beaten and hung his head causing his hair to shadow his eyes all in an effort to block out the world.

"Hmph, so you've accepted the situation? Good. It just so happens that Tartarus has been quite restless these past few days no doubt cause by the loss his beloved Gaia. To appease him in a sense he has demanded our greatest demigod as sacrifice, we have easily chosen you." When he had finished his words Zeus threw down his master bolt hit, the center of the room and causing a blinding flash. When Percy was able to open his eyes again he was greeted by a gaping hole. It's darkness seemed eternal, but Percy knew it ended… and where it ended.

Deciding that if he was going to go it was going to be his way Percy stepped up to the edge of the pit. With one last look around the room Percy spoke his final words.

"I didn't do it. I have worked too hard for too long to destroy what I helped create. I hope you guys are proud of what you've done." With one last, longing look at Annabeth he jumped.

~KOTP~

'How long have I been falling? It feels like it's been an eternity… unfortunately I doubt it's been more than a few hours. Bet the gods are all smug that they've "done the right thing" and I bet Annabeth's gone home, probably getting rid of all my stuff.' These were the surprisingly calm thoughts of a boy doomed to an eternity in a place worse than hell. Yes, eternity, Percy and the rest of the seven had decided to accept the gods offer of immortality, golden ichor no ran through their veins. 'And here I was thinking eternity was going to be with my Wise-' he mentally cut himself off, 'with Annabeth.'

The last time Percy descended into Tartarus it was to save Annabeth, now she had basically in. It hurt, it hurt deep. But Percy was brought out of his musings by the eerie green glow that signified that he was nearing Tartarus. That genuinely surprised him; it meant that it had already been nearly nine days since he jumped into the pit. "Here we go.' Bracing himself for impact Percy realized he was going to land by one of the rivers, but it wasn't the Cocytus, it looked more like the Lethe since its waters were black. Realizing this Percy had a morbid thought. 'Maybe a short dip won't hurt that much… if I end up anything like Bob and Nico I might be ok… No never mind, I don't want to forget.'

Preparing himself for the struggle to stay dry Percy tried to will the waters of the Lethe to cushion his fall, they did not answer. So Percy took a perfect diving form and plunged into the river. It was as uncomfortable as last time, he had to hold his breath and swim with all of his might to reach the shore. It took almost a minute as his dive left him deep in the river, but he eventually reached land, gasping for sweet, precious air only to be greeted by the stale poison that Tartarus claimed to be air.

"Hack, cough, cough, hack, hack, cough." Was all that escaped Percy's throat for a full minute after exiting the river of forgetfulness. When he finally was able to control his breathing Percy realized something wonderful, he wasn't burning up!

"I guess immortality comes with some serious perks! At the very least I know I can survive down here for a while, at least until one too many monsters finally comes and stomps me into golden paste. Ugh, that'll be the day."

Finally sitting up Percy looked around only to be greeted by the last face he ever wished to gaze upon ever again. He could honestly go for the rest of his immortal life and be ok never seeing him again, yet there he stood in all of his humongous glory, Tartarus. He looked just as he had last time Percy saw him (Google it i can't do it justice), inspiring that same fear in him to just run away and hide. But he stood firm, this Protogenoi apparently wanted him for something and Percy was going to find out even if it was the last thing he was going to do.

Mustering up his courage Percy stood tall and spoke with a sure voice, "The hell you want hole-face?" Truly he embodied elegance and poise…

To Percy unending horror Tartarus laughed… laughed! Put off by the grating noise and his casual demeanor in a stressful situation, for Percy at least, Percy angrily shouted at the primordial being.

"What's so damn funny, what do you want with me?" The laughter stopped which almost pushed Percy even closer to the proverbial edge, the short silence was unnerving, so he filled it. "Did… did you cause what happened to the others so that the gods would have no problem sending me to you?

There was another long stretch of silence as Tartarus kept silent, and just as Percy was going to speak again Tartarus did. "You poor foolish boy, It _was_ you who killed those demigods. Do you honestly think you spent all day around your new apartment lazing about and waiting for your precious girlfriend?"

Taking Percy's shocked silence as a yes Tartarus continued, "Those are merely false memories placed in you so that you wouldn't suspect my influence. It was a simple matter really, you and everyone else were just so relaxed after defeating my beloved that no one was prepared for an attack. The chaos sown by my actions will be glorious but the future is what I wish to see. You see, I can't leave this place since I am this place, and the lesser beings who dwell here have all been defeated by one demigod or another over the millennia, so i need someone else to fight for me. I can play the long game without a problem, and to be honest i have no reason nor do I want to rule this world. I was merely helping Gaia out of a whim to be honest. But something that has always annoyed me is the ease in which my tenants can be destroyed forcing me to stay awake and keep an eye on them for all eternity. I don't want to do that anymore so I asked myself, who can I trust to take care and watch over the mindless beasts who roam about me? The answer was easily no one. My sons have proven themselves worthless and those lesser beings are locked up tight in a prison guarded by the Hekatonkheires, and I don't like them anyway. Typhon wouldn't be a terrible choice if he weren't so dull and no other beast really stacks up to my requirements."

He then paused for a moment and realized Percy wasn't really paying attention. Clearly this form was far too terrifying, so with a huff of annoyance Tartarus shrank down to average human size. His new appearance was quite opulent, his face was the same black hole as before, but his body was one of a well built and deeply tanned middle eastern man, purple must've clashed with his suit. Speaking of, his suit was a deep red, clearly of fine make, and it seemed to be a full three piece, overall very snazzy. He completed the look with a matching hat and a black belt with matching black shoes. If it weren't for the fact that Percy knew who it was, and his face, he would have been intimidated in a completely different way. His poise and clothing practically screamed wealth and power. Percy would have preferred that, but he was in Tartarus, speaking to Tartarus.

Clearly content with his form, but annoyed with his newfound weakness, and seeing that Percy had unconsciously relaxed Tartarus continued to speak. "So I tried to figure out who I could make king of my realm and realized that a demigod was a perfect choice. They're just so malleable and have such potential for great power. But it couldn't be just any demigod, they had to be very _very_ powerful already, and immortality would be nice, but I could provide that without an issue. That really only left you, Jason Grace, and Frank Zhang, unfortunately for you the other two are in positions of power and therefore much more difficult to manipulate. The other side was that the gods fear the rise of another Protogenoi and would eagerly give me whatever I wished. Their beloved hero would be a difficult acquirement, but an easy one if they had reason to hate him. So here we are, rather, here _you_ are." Tartarus stopped speaking once again, giving the demigod time to absorb all that he had been told. Even Tartarus could admit it could be a lot for a puny demigod, even if he was immortal.

Percy was shell-shocked. He honestly didn't know what to say or even think. He was I super hell talking to super hell being told this current circumstances were orchestrated by said super hell. He sat down on the mildly acidic dirt underneath him so that he didn't fall over in front of this all-powerful being.

"I… uh… what?" Still at a lost for words Tartarus took pity on him and explained some more.

"You Perseus will be the ruler of this abyss in my stead."

"How? I might be powerful but the monsters here are even more powerful than normal, not to mention the great ones who are here like your son Typhon and the Giants. How can you expect me to keep those sorts of beings in line? Not to mention…" He paused for a moment and looked hard into Tartarus' pseudo face. "Why the fuck would I do what you want anyway? You caused me to end up here you can offer no incentive that could change my mind."

Having been expecting such a response Tartarus answered quickly and easily. "How about revenge? A chance to smite those who wronged you?"

"Uh, reality check, because of you their punishment of me was totally justified. It sucks but I can't fault them for being so masterfully manipulated." It hurt a bit to say it but it was true, knowing what he knew now he couldn't fault the gods and Annabeth for what they did. It would have hurt but with such strong evidence he would have condemned himself in their shoes. Percy's only regret was that they'd forever remember him as a two-faced psycho murderer and there was nothing he could do about it. It was then he remembered the shrine of Hermes down here, but he dismissed it immediately, no one would pick up for him.

A bit miffed that the opportunity for revenge didn't tickle the boy's fancy Tartarus brought out the big guns. "Unfortunately for you, as I'm sure you remember, simply being here warps your way of thinking and I can wait a couple of centuries for that to happen. But to speed things along I'm giving you something that you cannot reject even if you wanted to because it is a gift of power."

"Hehe, I just won't use it." was Percy's slightly arrogant reply, but Tartarus did not react like he hoped he would have. Instead he just gave a knowing smirk and answered in an even tone.

"Ah, but you won't have a choice. My gift to you is a simple yet powerful one, any species of lesser being you defeat will have its essence absorbed into you. The essence will provide you with the ability to transform into said lesser being as well as give your normal body some enhancements. This ability works only once on each species so you want have a form for each individual hellhound you defeat or something silly like that. Though defeating the leader of a species will change your form to one similar to the defeated leader. Basically you have no choice but to use your ability as it occurs automatically and you will undoubtedly be besieged by the lesser beings here for all of your stay. And before you go thinking you will grow powerful enough to challenge me… you might, but you won't want to. An added effect of absorbing a creature's essence is an innate understanding of its various abilities and how it thinks. There won't be some sort of mental war you'll have to conduct against these various thought processes, but they will influence you. I'm sure one day you'll become a bloodthirsty monster capable of keeping all of the other beings in line. That is your ultimate destiny and there is no way to stop it."

Once again Percy didn't know what to say. He wanted to shout and fight and deny the reality of what Tartarus said, but he knew there was no point. He had no choice, if he wanted to survive then he had to fight, and if he fought and won he would slowly become more and more like the monsters he slew everyday. It was a terrifying prospect, but one with a way out. Realizing what he could do Percy laughed out loud the laugh of a man already on the brink and spoke to the elder being before him. "I just won't fight, I'll just die and be done. Completely unable to hurt anyone or anything ever again, I won't bend to your will Tartarus, not now, not ever." He finished with a self assured grin and looked at Tartarus, challenging him to deny the possibility. To his horror the pit simply laughed a long and mirthful laugh. When he finally calmed down, Percy's grin now a worried frown, he spoke and shot down the boy's plan of action.

"Foolish godling, death is simply a temporary inconvenience. You're immortal and in Tartarus, you are bound here and will simply reform after a couple of years. Decades or centuries it doesn't matter, eventually your mind will deteriorate and my plan will resume. And if I don't want to wait that long? The Lethe is right behind you, a quick dunk will leave a blank slate perfectly willing to do what I want. The time it would take to reacquaint you with your abilities is a mere pittance in comparison to the payoff. And while the Lethe erases memories it cannot take the body's natural abilities away, I could probably leave you with Anaklusmos and go. No matter what you do my plan will succeed."

Even though he didn't have a face Percy could easily imagine a self-satisfied smirk upon the primordial's middle eastern features. 'Is there truly nothing I can do? I wish Wise Girl was here, she'd know what to do… actually no I could never wish this upon her, it's better that it's just me.' Steeling his resolve Percy got back to his feet and stared into the Abyss. "Fine, but I'll fight this every step of the way. I just… I just don't want to lose myself."

"Good, good. I'd be disappointed if you just lied over and gave in so easily, so please, fight your destiny. It will make seeing you fall all the more enjoyable." With that said Tartarus sank into… himself and was gone. Silence reigned for a few moments as Percy gained his bearings. He didn't know the exact layout of Tartarus so he resigned himself to wandering and surviving. At the very least the prospect of growing stronger was a very attractive. His thoughts were interrupted by a howl from off in the distance, curses, he couldn't think in peace for longer than a second. Facing the direction he had heard the growl from Percy began to walk. Riptide at his side Percy faced his destiny head on, as he always had.

~KOTP~

 **AN: Well here we are, the first chapter of King of the Pit and I hope you guys liked it. The chapter is a bit short, but it just felt like a good place to stop. To those you read my other works do not worry the plan is the same. Goku the Gamer takes precedence and will not change from its weekly update schedule. A Fox's Touch and this story will be on a bi-weekly update schedule. Of course all of that is subject to change in that I might crank out a chapter in a single night one day when my muse hits me. If things go how I hope they will I'll probably spend the summer getting new chapters out every week.**

 **Back to my story what do you readers think? This story will probably have a stark resemblance to that one story that I for the life of me cannot remember the name of, but I don't even remember the plot that well. All I remember is the fact that it's been abandoned and I will never do that to one of my stories. SPOILER ALERT for those of you who can't wait to find out. This will be an evil Percy that has a harem full of monsters, no yaoi shit. I'm on the fence when it comes to lemons, should it be straight bestiality and just weird monster sex or should I give the girls humanoid forms? That's for later.**

 **Anyway please be critical because I haven't read PJO or HOO in a while and I might forget details or cool ideas I could use. Also this so a Greek and Roman only universe. I love the concept of all the gods and pantheons existing in the same world, but I haven't read the crossover series nor do I plan on muddying the whole story up by getting too complicated with the lore. I do love the books, but I just don't want to get everything involved. This actually makes things a bit easier for me as it will explain the sheer abundance of monsters since they have to be able to span the entirety of the North American continent.**

 **That's all I think, I apologize for grammatical errors, I'm writing from my iPad and google docs just does the weirdest thing when it autocorrects. Please review and be critical of my story or I won't grow as an author.**

 **Edit 6/15: got the story onto a word doc, shouldn't be weird anymore.**


	2. New Powers

**AN: SO! It's been a long while since I updated this story, but to be fair I said my main focus would be my other story Goku the Gamer. Either way I've decided a more definitive outlook for this story, Berserk. I haven't actually read any of it, but I will be and I have a friend who is a big fan and can give me good opinions on what I write. To be clear, this is not a crossover, rather I hope for this story to have a distinctly Berserk-like feel to it.**

 **VERY IMPORTANT: I recently did a hard reset to my computer since I had numerous problems that stemmed from several… bad choices. Thus I've lost my Microsoft word and gotten the site suggest LibreOffice. My system is to work on chapters on google docs in case someone is willing to edit and suggest things to me and then transfer it over to Libre, do final edits, and upload to . This is my very first upload with this so please tell me about any issues the chapter may have!**

 **Another thing is that I fixed the previous chapter for those who, rightfully, complained about and brought to my attention it's craziness.**

 **Oh, and before anyone says something I apologize to the purists. I always HATED that hellhounds were just big black mastiffs. Though intimidating the image never really did it for me, I always thought they were more wolf than dog especially since they were considered some of the most dangerous monsters a demigod could face! So that's how they'll be: Big, black, and very feral wolf-dogs, or if you want to be more specific a czechoslovakian vlcak. (Just google wolf-dog it looks a lot like a husky)**

 **It's not stated implicitly (I'm pretty sure) how tall Percy is, but we know he was 5'10" at 13 (seems a bit tall if you ask me) and that Leo, who is 5'6", is described as short in comparison to the rest of the group, the books also say Percy grew a good bit throughout the series. SO, I'm saying he's 6' flat.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I make profit off of the PJO or HOO series. Please support the official releases.**

~KOTP~

Chapter 1 Summary: Percy was falsely accused of the murder of almost 50 demigods, he was thrown into Tartarus as punishment. Once landing in the pit Percy was confronted by Tartarus himself who informed him that he had controlled him and made him kill all of those demigods. He then granted Percy with a mysterious power that will grant him with the abilities and forms of monsters he defeats. Tartarus then left promising Percy that he will one day become the ruler of his body as the most powerful and bloodthirsty being there is.

~KOTP~

Chapter 2: New Powers

"Welp," Percy said aloud, "Guess old black hole face decided to ease me into things."

Percy had found a surprisingly solitary hellhound to be the source of the howl he heard after Tartarus left. On top of being alone it seemed to be a bit tired and, if it's matted black coat was anything to go by, injured.

"I almost feel bad about killing ya… but I gotta find out about this ability somehow so…"

He trailed off as the large dogs red eyes turned to look at him. The hellhound was definitely at the end of it's rope, but it was not going down without a fight. Drawing Anaklusmos and entering a ready stance the hellhound charged. A quick roll forward and to the beast's left, the side it was favoring, was all it took for Percy to avoid being hit.

"Aww," he said as he stood back up, "Is someone tired? Yes you are, yes you are."

Percy's baby voice got the exact reaction he wanted. The hellhound clearly recognized the taunt and with a feral snarl, wildly charged at him. Percy couldn't stop the smirk the graced his rugged features, he hadn't shaved recently. 'Dumb dog.'

The hellhound wasn't large by any measure, only about the size of your average grizzly, so Percy couldn't act out any action movie scenes by sliding under it and cutting it open like he wanted to. So he settled for diving towards the left once again and taking a strong swipe at the hellhound's front leg. The beast howled in anger and pain as it tumbled forward, Percy could clearly see the stump that once was attached to a leg as it bled thick, dark red, almost black, blood.

"Oof, that's gotta hurt…"

Percy was answered by a low growl as the hellhound slowly began backing away.

"Hey! What you running away from?"

Seeing his prey trying to flee genuinely annoyed Percy, so he ran towards it. The hellhound could do nothing but scream in pain as Percy tore into it's flesh making the monster look more like ground beef than a dog. A final swing took off the hellhound's head and Percy finally took a moment to take a deep breath.

Looking down revealed that he was absolutely drenched in the monster's blood, he was going to need new clothes.

"Fuckin' hell man…"

His attention was wrenched from his ruined clothes to the hellhound's body when he noticed it dissolving into golden dust. That was typical, but instead of dispersing to some other part of the hellhole they were in the dust gathered into a spiral that entered Percy's chest.

Properly freaking out now Percy fell on his butt in a mad scramble to back away from whatever the hell was happening. He even batted at the dust with Riptide! Nothing worked and Percy could only lie in defeat as the monster dust eventually disappeared into his chest.

"I don't know what I was expecting," he said immediately after the dust disappeared, "But it sure as hell wasn't _that_."

Then the pain began. It started from his chest and bursted outwards to engulf his entire body in what felt like searing flames. The pain was worse than what he had felt when he took a dip into the styx! All he could do was scream and writhe on the ground until his voice was hoarse and no sounds came. It was hours later the pain stopped.

"What the hell…" was all Percy could say as he slowly dragged himself to his feet. His muscles felt like lead making every movement a monumental task, even his fingers hurt as he reached for Riptide. He couldn't even lift his trusty sword and had to turn it into pen form so that he could actually go somewhere. Looking around Percy had a revelation.

"Goddamit… it's all plains and hills right now…"

Good shelter was becoming less and less of a possibility and with the way he felt there was no way Percy was going to risk sleeping out in the open.

"Let's see I think here are some buildings on the other side of the Lethe… maybe."

It was then that Percy smelled… something. He couldn't describe it, but he knew he needed to find out where it was coming from. Turning towards the Delta of Despair Percy decided to just follow his nose, there weren't any good options anyway.

~KOTP~

By his own estimate Percy had walked for about five hours before finding a small ditch he could hide in on the bank of the delta. He hadn't found the scent he was following, but he was surprised to find it even after waking up. When he started to get moving he finally realized something he had missed all of yesterday, he clothes were tight!

He hadn't exactly dressed up on the way to see the gods, but he had worn a nice pair of jeans, a nice dress shirt, and one of his most expensive jackets. One of the things he was extremely worried about after coming to grips, during the fall, with the fact that he was going to Tartarus was the condition of his clothes. It was less about the value of the clothes and more about the fact that he wanted to be wearing clothes for as long as possible. He wasn't exactly the god of fixing clothes like Bob had apparently been. So now that his clothes were noticeably tighter Percy's worries resurfaced in full force.

"Fucking Zeus, I'm not walking around this place naked, no sirree. Why the hell is everything tight on me anyway?"

Some flexing quickly answered his question.

"Well holy shit… I'm ripped!"

Percy was always very fit, he had to be since he was regularly fighting for his life and saving the world and all that jazz. But with his ability to rely in water to strengthen him and the fact that he preferred quick strikes versus heavy blows meant that he had never bulked up. Now he looked like some sort of super marine, and if the small draft he felt on is ankles was anything to go by, he was probably a couple inches taller too!

"Hmm, I'm guessing these are some of the benefits Hole-Face was talking about."

Uncapping Riptide revealed that, while the blade was still very balanced and he could swing it without trouble, it suddenly felt lighter than a feather. If Percy was distracted for some reason he might even forget he was holding it! This left Percy with very mixed feelings, it's great that he was strong and all, but if he had to stop wielding Riptide in favor of something else… he didn't want to think about it.

Sighing he spoke aloud to no one, but himself once again. "Well… let's just see if I can run fast."

Unfortunately his newly tight clothing prevented that, so Percy sat around stumped for a minute until he remembered something about his new powers. He could turn into the monster he had defeated!

"Yes! Hope my clothes don't rip."

Unsure on how to transform Percy decided to take a crossed legged meditative stance. He then began to search within himself for something that felt like super powers. He already knew what it felt like control the waters, but it didn't feel like the glorious rush of a strong river anymore. It felt more like a gentle trickle.

'I guess my power over water was taken when I was sentenced to Tartarus, or at least they tried, I still didn't get wet from the Lethe. But it was very difficult to make sure I stayed dry…'

Shaking his head to clear it of depressing thoughts Percy continued to search for his new power. A few minutes later he found it. It felt like a deep pit, which seemed poetic, and within he felt the power of a hellhound. It was dark and certainly feral, it felt like it wanted to fight and eat and kill and, Percy blushed, fuck. That brought up memories of his beautiful Wise Girl, but they sobered him up quickly, he was probably never going to see her again.

Before the sad reality could overtake him Percy mentally reached out and grabbed the dark power. He surprised when the power wrestled him when he tried to take a hold of it, but Percy was not about to back down from a challenge, much less one from something that is already his. Channeling his rising anger Percy beat the dark power into submission until he was sure it would fight him anymore, it almost sounded like it was whimpering. Satisfied with the results Percy slowly immersed himself in the black, feral power and after but a moment his eyes snapped open in shock.

He could feel himself transforming! The sclera of his eyes became a blood red and he noticed his eyesight becoming sharper. He felt the bones of his face crack as his jaw elongated into one similar to a wolf, it didn't exactly hurt, just felt odd and uncomfortable like the first time you squeeze into a way too tight pair of jeans. His ribs creaked as they elongated and pushed outward. It was extremely strange feeling his ears disappear and then reappear on top of his head. He then fell over as his center of gravity moved and forced him on all fours. His knees started facing the other way and his hands melded together into paws. All the while coarse hair had grown from every part of his part and his peanis had… retracted? He knew dogs and most animals in general had cheaths for their dicks, but experiencing it was off putting to say the least. The final part of his transformation, besides his teeth becoming scarily sharp, was a small pain at the base of his spine that resulted in a him growing a tail about half his size.

With the transformation done Percy tried to see what his new body looked like. Unfortunately he couldn't tell much, but he had a midnight black coat of fur which was semi long probably making him look slightly shaggy and unkempt. Besides that he was probably the same exact height of the hellhound he killed making him about the size of a grizzly. All in all not bad at all, and he felt so damn strong, as if he could run for days without tiring! So that's what he did, following the mysteriously alluring scent a second time Percy sort of zoned out and let his new body do all of the work.

~KOTP~

Some time later Percy came upon a truly interesting sight. Before him lay the entrance to a large box canyon. What was especially unique was how conveniently shaped it was, Percy guessed if he a bird's eye view it would like a balloon. The most interesting thing however was how the mile high walls were completely covered in cave entrances. A tiered walkway connected all the caves from the bottom to the top with several connections to make trips shorter, but everything seemed almost natural even though it's convenient design suggested otherwise.

Percy was very hesitant to enter, the entire canyon was filled with hellhounds. It wasn't packed, if anything it was comfortable as none of the hellhounds on the large space in the center or walking up and down the walkways bumped into each other. As Percy was observing he saw something else that gave him pause.

A hellhound about his size, who he could instantly tell was female given her slightly more narrow snout and more slender build. _How_ he knew that though stumped him, he barely remembered his time with Lupa and even though hellhounds were technically dogs they were very wolf like. Anyway, what gave him pause was that running out from between her legs were three small, bicycle sized, hellhounds. They were absolutely adorable the way the were playing and yipping at each other, two of them even started rolling around and wrestling until their mother stopped them giving Percy another shock in the process.

"Come now pups, Dwight, Leander, stop playing like that. Your father said he'd be back with food by now, I don't want to keep him waiting."

The pups quickly fell into line behind their mother and followed her down the short walkway to the open space that seemed to serve as a plaza for all of the assorted hellhounds present.

'What the hell? They sound like they're speaking perfect english!' Percy was bewildered, he had never understood a hellhound before, not even Mrs. O'Leary! 'Maybe my brain is just understanding their language, I guess it would be nice to understand any monsters that don't speak a human language…'

While Percy was thinking he didn't realize the little family he had been seen earlier was actually walking right up to him! It was the mother's surprisingly silky voice that alerted them to his presence. Evidently they had been been waiting in front of him for a few moments and he hadn't moved.

"What's the matter love? Didn't catch anything this time?"

Percy could only stare at her dumbly. The female hellhound stared right back and the puppies seemed a little confused as to why their father wasn't talking to them. After a few moments a look of realization was on the mother's face, then shock, then worry, and then a sort of sad resignation.

"You died didn't you?"

Percy was surprised by the question, but the poor mother seemed so downtrodden and sad he just had to answer.

"...yes." He didn't expect his voice to sound so much like his own, but it was like he was trying to speak in a deeper voice than normal.

His answer elicited a long sigh from the hellhound. "Do you remember what did it?" She asked imploringly, her eyes seemed to beg him for an answer.

There was no way Percy was going to explain how he had killed this woman's mate and turned into him, so he did the simple thing and lied.

"No… I'm sorry."

The female hellhound's demeanor seemed to crash and burn at his answer, she had already been worried and a bit scared, now her head drooped low to the ground, her snout almost touching the floor.

After a minute of heavy silence she spoke again. "L-let's go kids."

The pups were very confused by what she said. Why in Tartarus was she talking like they were going to leave their dad behind? But they didn't say anything as Percy watched their mother nose them back towards the cave entrance they had exited a few minutes ago. Percy was a bit unsure on how to feel, on one hand he'd killed many hellhounds before and had no love for them except for Mrs. O'Leary, but on the other the sad and confused eyes of those three pups as their mother slowly and forcibly brought them back home broke his heart. Of course the mother's reaction also brought up a good question: Did monster's lose their memories when they died? The simple answer was no. He remembered running into Kelli the empousa last time he was in Tartarus and she definitely remembered him. 'But what if a monster can lose it's memory? Maybe getting killed too often did that to people… monsters.'

Shrugging, or a least trying to, Percy decided to forget about the entire thing and see if there was a place he could stay. He was now kicking himself for not lying so he could stay with the hellhound and her kids, but live and learn. No one gave him any looks outside of the passing glance which comforted Percy, 'At least I know I don't have to worry about someone finding out about me… or any relationships this guy had since his wife will probably tell most of the people he knew, hopefully.'

After about two hours of searching Percy finally found a completely abandoned cave he could crash in. 'What am I supposed to do? Just run around killing monster and transforming into them? I guess I could just go hunting and hopefully I'll keep getting stronger… Actually, hellhounds can shadow travel, right? Lemme see if I can do that.'

Course set for the near future Percy decided to exit through the top of the canyon and find a place to practice shadow travel. He tried to remember what it was like when he had been riding Mrs. O'Leary, which wasn't much to go on besides going very fast. So he decided to get a running start and since the land above the box canyon was flat plains Percy had no trouble doing so. The first several time he tried shadow traveling Percy ended up tripping over his paws and face planting on the ground. Luckily no one was around to see it, but still… When he finally got it on his 107th try Percy only ended up going about ten meters, but he still felt the fatigue Nico described happened whenever he shadow traveled. Worn out, but high on success Percy decided to return home and sleep. Since he had no real schedule to keep besides eating Percy could do what he wanted, it was oddly freeing.

~KOTP~

The next morning Percy woke with a rumbling stomach, clearly it was time to hunt. He left by the front exit to the canyon since yesterday he hadn't noticed any monsters in the flat plain above the canyon. 'Maybe it's hellhound territory and no one fucks with it? Whatever, I'M HUNGRY!'

Luckily for Percy it was only three hours later that he stumbled across a duo of empousa. At that point he was too ravenously hungry to care who or what he ate, but he did make the wise choice of turning back to his human form. He was still unused to his hellhound form and would never dream of trying to fight in it just yet. Percy was about twenty yards away from his victims when they turned to him. Surprise was evident in their wide eyes but they collected themselves quite quickly.

"Ohoho, look at this dear sister, a little godling has been banished to Tartarus!" The shorter empusa said. She was still… monstrously beautiful, but if Percy had to put an age on her he'd probably say about fifteen.

The older empousa, looking about twenty-five, didn't answer immediately. Something about the supposed demigod's wild eyes and threatening approach seemed wrong. A part of her started screaming at her to run when she saw the famed Anaklusmos in the man's right hand.

"Oh shit Meredith, I don't think…" However she was interrupted by her junior's cry of pain.

Meredith had ran forward to meet Percy head-on, she was just about to charmspeak him when he suddenly sprinted forward and cut off her donkey leg! She hadn't even registered anything but a blur! Unfortunately she there wasn't much more she could think as Percy's sword found itself sticking out of her head. There were no words for a moment as Meredith slowly slid off of Riptide and hit the surface of the pit with a heavy thud. Percy then turned to look at Jenna whose look of fear slowly turned into one of surprise.

Seeing as she was no longer scared Percy tried to figure out what had surprised her when he noticed the golden dust being sucked into his chest.

Hunger forgotten Percy could only say one thing, "Aww shit."

He knew he probably only had moments before he was knocked out by the pain of absorbing his new form, so he sprinted at the other empousa hoping to end her in one strike.

Jenna braced for death, she knew this was Perseus Jackson, now minor sea god, or at least, he was. But death never came, instead she heard the pained cry of the sea god and opened her eyes to find him writhing on the ground in extreme pain.

"Well look at that, the greatest hero ever lying at my feet. What to do, what to do?"

Jenna was fully prepared to suck out some ichor and kill him, he had after all killed Meredith. Deciding it was time to get a move on, because you never know when bigger scarier monsters could come along, Jenna reached down to take a bite out of Percy. But just as her fangs were going to latch onto his neck something extremely disturbing happened.

Tartarus had said it was fine if Percy died since it only quickened the speed by which his mind deteriorated. But that wasn't the entire truth, yes Percy's mind would deteriorate, but Tartarus didn't want a rabid psychopath running his domain while he slept. So the ability he had granted Percy came with some automatic self-defenses one of which was easy assimilation. Basically the species of monster Percy transformed into were more inclined to be partial to Percy even while not transformed. The ability could be brought to its maximum potential in a situation where Percy kills a single monster on a group and gains their form. There is a good chance that they wouldn't attack Percy if he looked like them so the power turned Percy into said monster while he absorbed their essence. This is what Jenna was currently witnessing.

The transformation seemed to work its way up from Percy's legs, so the first noticeable changes were his feet, one turned into a bronze… hoof? And the other into a… bronze hoof?

"What, why are both of his feet hooves? Don't tell me…" A stunned Jenna quickly shimmied Percy's tight jeans off of his legs and watched in wonder as his legs transformed.

The fact that by having mismatched legs empousa are at a natural disadvantage to many monsters is common knowledge, but Tartarus wasn't going to have his substitute having serious disadvantages. So a small, but big, change the power was doing to the empousa form was making it's legs match. Now instead of one donkey leg and one bronze leg Percy had matching bronze donkey legs, it almost looked like he had pants on except for the fact that his crotch wasn't bronze.

Jenna watched on fascinated as bronze seemed to ooze up his leg. As the transformation continued Percy's skin paled to a porcelain white and his canines grew into intimidating fangs. Since he was still writhing and screaming in pain Jenna could also see his eyes turn a dark red color, but the most magnificent change of all was his hair. She saw it change from the jet black it was into a beautiful inferno made of glorious reds, yellows, and oranges that could reach down to his butt. Jenna was transfixed by the picture of beauty that lay before her.

Despite his screaming Jenna couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her lips. She and probably most other empousa had at some point or another fantasized about the existence of a male empousa, some had even gone to Hecate and begged her for one. That was quickly revealed to be a terrible idea as the beggars were destroyed for their offensive question. But here she was witnessing the birth of a male empousa.

Jenna stared, unmoving, for hours until Percy's lack of movement snapped her out of it. He seemed to be trying to move now and there was no way Jenna was going to let the poor thing do it by himself. So it was to Percy's great surprise that he was not only still alive, but being helped up by what he assumed was the companion of the empousa he killed. After a moment of struggling Percy was finally upright, though leaning heavily on Jenna's shoulder. Not really knowing what to say Percy said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Really glad I didn't turn into a girl… no offense." he was surprised by how smooth his voice was.

Jenna giggled. "Oh Perseus, I'm not offended."

"Huh." A, awkward for Percy, but not so much Jenna, silence descended upon the two empousa until Percy thought of something much more important to ask.

"Uhm… not that I'm not grateful or anything, but why didn't you kill me?"

"I-I-I was going to but… when you started transforming I could bring myself to end you or leave your side."

"Uhm… that's uh… interesting, but can you elaborate?"

"Well, first it wanted to see why you were in so much pain, but then you started transforming and I just couldn't look away. I was just… enraptured by your change." She smiled warmly at him, a light dusting of pink adorning her chalk white cheeks.

"O-oh… and uh…" Percy was so damn lost, he felt like he asked for instructions to a local restaurant and ended up on Jupiter.

Realizing this Jenna decided to suggest something. "If you don't have anywhere to go I can bring you to the group and introduce you to other empousa."

Percy blinked. "Wouldn't they get mad when they find out that I'm Percy Jackson, greatest hero, like, ever? And what about your friend? I just killed her, you know."

Jenna just smiled and rolled her eyes as if Percy was a child who had said a silly thing. "Then we don't tell them your name silly. And let's be honest, it's Meredith's own fault she's dead. Even I have heard of the great and powerful Perseus Jackson."

When she described him Jenna pressed a up even closer to Percy than she already was and Percy was beginning to feel tense, 'This empousa is getting _real_ personal right now.'

"Well how about the fact that I exist at all?"

Jenna was now practically hugging him and her head was laying against his broad chest. Despite slimming down a bit in his empousa form Percy was still an intimidating 6'4" and had his old swimmer's physique. Unfortunately that didn't deter Jenna one bit.

"Oh I don't know," she said wistfully while taking a deep whiff of his heavenly scent. "I'm sure we'll figure something out."

"I, uh, but-"

Percy was cut off by a slender finger on his lips. "Shhh, shhh, I said it'll be fine. Let's go"

Stunned, but incapable of figuring out a better course of action, Percy allowed himself to dragged by the arm by the very strange empousa.

~KOTP~

It took a few hours of, blissful for Jenna and extremely uncomfortable for Percy, walking to get to where Jenna said the empousa lived. Percy hadn't been expecting much since they were in Tartarus after all, but what he saw really threw him for a loop.

"I-Is that a dormitory?"

Jenna answered cheerfully, "Yup."

Before the pair stood a very impressive and surprisingly modern looking dormitory. It was easily ten stories tall and was wide enough to hold six firetrucks comfortably. It looked a bit like a hotel in that the front was lined entirely with personal (porches) and it was colored in a surprisingly tasteful pink and purple. It had three evenly spaced out entrances, each of the, being heavy, wooden double doors. Sigma omicron tau, or ΣΟΤ for short, adorned the front of the dormitory. 'It seems the empousa have created a sorority in Tartarus. Weird. Though it would make sense that they would spend a lot of time on college campuses…'

Percy allowed the gorgeous monster to lead him toward the middle doors and practically kick them open.

"I'm hooo~ooome!"

In seconds ten or so other empousa had surrounded Jenna and began asking her questions like, why was she home so early? Where was Meredith? Did they get kill super quickly or something? Who is th-

All conversation slowly ground to a halt as the other girl's began to notice Percy. All eyes turned to him and silence reigned until one of the older looking girls asked the obvious question.

"Uhhh… Jenna, who's this?"

Smiling brightly and doing a little twirl Jenna posed with her hands splayed out as if she was presenting a fabulous new product.

"This, girls, is Perseus Jackson!"

If Percy hadn't been tensed up and ready to fight off all of the empousa in front of him he would have groaned and facepalmed at Jenna's stupidity.

'Oh yeah, say my name out loud. As if that's ok… so stupid.'

Several of the other empousa had also tensed. Most inhabitants of Tartarus had at some point heard of the great Perseus Jackson. Some had heard the gods say he was the greatest hero of all time which was nothing to sneeze at and if he was there they might be in danger. But these thoughts quickly fled as they drank in his appearance. Their thoughts were unanimous, 'He's gorgeous.' Well almost unanimous, one of the empousa was not at all happy to see the boy now man who had killed her, twice!

"What the fuck is he doing here!" Tammi screeched. "And why the hell! Does he look like that!"

Her outburst was so loud it alerted the entirety of the first five floors of the dorm. Another twenty or so empousa quickly poured in from the hallways and even a couple from what seemed to be modern elevators. The common room he and Jenna had entered was now getting filled to capacity and any more people would have to wait in the hallways. Conversation was beginning to get quite loud.

Jenna recognized this and decided to both push off her explanation for a minute and get everyone more comfortable. "Alright! Alright! Sister meeting in the auditorium in twenty minutes! Make sure everyone knows and I'll make a quick announcement to make sure! Sounds good? Alright. Let's go Percy."

As though a spell had been cast the girl's began to file out back to their rooms, some had actually been wearing pajamas so it was probably for the best. Percy was just shocked all the girls had actually listened to Jenna. He turned his head to look at her, but she just ignored him and started dragging him once again.

"If you're confused I used charmspeak and I'm one of the senior sisters so I have a bit of authority." Surprisingly adorable wide red eyes looked back at Percy's before quickly looking away again. "And uh… there was no way I was letting Tammi fight you."

'She acts surprisingly shy given her nature as a bloodsucking seductress.'

"Well that's nice of you, again. So what are we doing now?"

"Like I said Perseus," she said brightly, "we're going to the auditorium."

"You guys have an auditorium? Where? How?"

"It's the basement of course. And sometimes ol' hole face can be pretty nice… and mom put some pressure on him to get us somewhere nice to stay."

"Oh yeah, Hecate…"

They were quiet as Jenna led them down several flights of stairs that opened into a pretty big auditorium. Percy estimated it could hold somewhere around 500 people, or empousa.

"Whoa."

"I know right? And all the chairs recline and are made of dragon skin. Now c'mon, I gotta make an announcement."

Still possessively holding his arm Jenna led him onto the stage and further into a large room behind the curtains. It was pretty sparse, but it was obviously a black box which once again befuddled the son of Poseidon.

"Do… do you guys put on plays?" The question just felt odd coming out of his mouth.

"Duh, dummy." Jenna giggled. "We put on plays, and talent shows and even slam poetry all of the time! We even use it for big announcements… like you."

"Of course, what a silly question." Percy rolled his eyes. With everything he had seen he could hardly believe the empousa would ever leave Tartarus, they were living in luxury! 'Must be the need to feed or something, I bet there are chapters of ΣΟΤ all over America. That's actually a terrifying idea if it's true.'

While he was thinking Jenna had finally let go of his arm and walked to a microphone that was bolted to a table. After pressing a button on a nearby device she spoke, "Attention all sigma omicron tau sisters! I have a huge announcement to make and need everyone to be in the auditorium in fifteen minutes ok? Thank you!"

Jenna was practically jumping around the room in excitement after turning off the microphone.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"I'm just so excited! You're the first male empousa ever! I'm sure all of my sisters will be super excited too!"

"That's nice and all, but what about girls like Tammi? I've killed a something like twenty or so empousa in my life of a demigod."

"Oh don't worry about them. Like I said, I'm one of the eldest sisters around here since some of the oldest still haven't reformed after the fight at the Doors of Death a couple months ago. I don't think you fought in that fight and I'm sure everyone is going to like you. The few who don't are going to have to deal with it."

A hard glint entered her eyes as she finished speaking. 'This girl is talking like she'd fight for me or something…' Percy's eyes widened.

"Snap! What's your name?"

Jenna almost fell over, she was ready the ravish the young man and he didn't even know her name! Blushing in embarrassment Jenna answered, "It's Jenna."

Percy chuckled at her suddenly bashful attitude. "That's a very pretty name you have Jenna. So we have a little while until your sisters come-"

Jenna eyes grew inhumanely large. 'He's going to ask for sex! Oh my Tartarus yes!'

"Can you tell me a little more about this dormitory you guys live in. And it's so nice, why would you guys leave? I mean I have a guess, but I'd like to know for sure. And what about above ground? What do you guys do besides hunt demigods?"

Jenna visibly deflated when Percy asked for information as opposed to hot and heavy fucking, but she perked back up since his questions were an opportunity to further ingratiate herself!

"Well the dormitory happened in the last century when we started joining sororities to make college hunting easier. Then if we died we had to travel and struggle down here until we got back out to the human world. So a couple of girls begged mom and Tartarus to build this and bam! We got a sorority! Not just that but it's protected in that most other monsters don't come around here and avoid it in general. The building is pretty basic in that we have twenty floors all designed basically the same. On the first, fifth, tenth, fifteenth, and twentieth floors there are common areas like we walked into so is girls can hang out. There's a bunch of bathrooms and showers on each floor, but we still have to share them. There are four elevators running through the entire building, two in the middle and one on each side. Uhm… all the common areas except for the one on the first floor have little kitchens and fridges for any food we bring back which isn't a lot, but we have a couple of cakes right now! Oh and the two floors above us that are still part of the basement are game floors. We got ping pong and pool tables, some foosball and a couple of TVs… uhm, there's even a bar, but don't tell the younger girls that, you have to be at least 1800 years old to drink around here! It's also a girl's only dorm so sometimes Scythian Dracaena come over and whatnot."

Percy laughed at the second to last part, the entire thing was sounding like a normal college sorority which was mind boggling.

"So yeah it's pretty sweet, but we do need to go so we can feed and the dorm is actually a bit small. There are a couple thousand empousa around the world and the dorm only holds about 500, so it's important to only stay for a little while to make space for others. And what we do above ground is basically the same thing for all of us, we go to colleges all over the states and join sororities. A little Mist manipulation makes everything super easy. Some of us are actually super smart since we go to class sometimes, Jessica actually has eight PhDs! Hunting demigods is actually pretty rare since it's so much easier to bring someone into our rooms during a party and suck them dry. Demigods are a delicacy really and only the girls who desperately want to get some go to high schools and the such. College is just so much easier and more fun, we even have some sigma omicron tau chapters at mortal colleges! Basically we're the party girls and that keeps us safe, there are probably only 400 or 350 girls here right now."

"Wow, just… wow. That's actually really smart. I'm just wondering if the people you… feed on die?"

Jenna took a contemplative stance before answering, "Some do, but we usually make an effort to keep a low kill count since the Mist can only do so much. So we usually either have sex with the victim at some point or just make them believe we did. We always kill demigods though, they're just so tasty! And they kill us, but you know that."

The last remark was a bit biting and Percy almost felt bad, almost. Jenna realized Percy wasn't going to reply so she sidled on up to him and recaptured his arm. Percy's questioning look was answered by a smile that, though fanged, was just like any little girl who had fallen in love with a new toy. Percy was feeling a bit objectified, but there was no way he was going to get out of Jenna's good graces, she was far too valuable.

'Ugh, considering a empousa for her value to me, what is happening?'

A few moments later the telltale sounds of a filling auditorium caught Jenna and Percy's attentions.

"Wait here Percy, when I think everyone is here I'm going to introduce and call you out ok?"

Without waiting for an answer Jenna had left through the curtains.

In a dejected voice Percy said, "But I'm not some sort of superstar…" 'Unless, I am. Jenna did say many girls… empousa had been asking for a male one so… ugh! This is so, so weird.'

Percy was only five minutes later that Percy heard Jenna's "speech."

"Well, I think everyone is here so I'm gonna start, ok? Ok. Now, earlier some of you girls were brought down to the first floor common room by the ruckus that was being caused over the arrival of yours truly and my guest. Just so that I can ease you into it I'll tell you a little about him. Yes ladies, it's a guy, and no we're going to kill him or feed on him Tammi. Some of you may have met him previously when he killed you."

Immediately there was a roar of anger that came from the entire crowd. Everyone was talking and asking angry questions as to why a demigod or powerful monster had been brought to their sanctuary. It took a few minutes, ok, almost half an hour, but eventually the girls had calmed down enough to allow Jenna to continue.

"Got that out of you systems? Good. Some of you already know so I'll just say it and let him," she groaned in ecstasy, "All of him tell you the rest. Say hello the greatest hero of them all, Perseus Jackson."

~KOTP~

 **AN: It's a bit of a cliffhanger, but the chapter was getting a bit long and I didn't want to turn it into a 10k word chapter which it very well could be. Now, I said I was going to give this story a more Berserk-like feel, but this chapter just ended up the weird way that it did. Sorry if you weren't expecting that. Honestly this entire chapter might change since it wouldn't be conducive to the story I really want to write which is Percy travels around Tartarus and kills shit. We'll see because to be even more honest I love this chapter. It was so fun writing about a fucking sorority is Tartarus of all things that I might just have a couple of chapters of Percy messing around in the dorm. Probably have a typical ass college party scene or something dumb like that. Not to mention he now has a good place to train his empousa abilities, which for those who don't know is really just charmspeak, fire teleportation (at the highest levels), Mist manipulation, shapeshifting, a stunning gaze, dream watching, and physical seduction. Which is actually a lot, but it's certainly not a combat heavy monster even with their abilities.**

 **I think that's it. Please leave reviews to give me your opinions and be harsh if you want, I won't grow as an author without knowing my failings. Apologies if the chapter is rough, I usually do cursory edits before I put them out, but I have no dedicated betas. You readers can usually expect a polished chapter within the week of an update.**

 **Oh and please look at the AN chapter that is next.**


End file.
